fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Rager's Story, Part 1
Fire roared and raged as it crashed down onto buildings. A child of a Darkus Helix Dragonoid watched with eyes wide as everything fell around him. He was struggling to run with an older female Dragonoid. The place he called home, crumbling at his feet, with him scrambling around just to survive. It was hell. He turned his gaze from the destroyed buildings and sped up, running faster. "Mother, what's going on?! Where's Father?!" The female Dragonoid turned to look at him, stopping. Her tears however were running down her face as she looked at him. "He's...he's coming. Just follow me." she said with a fake smile. She grabbed his hand as she pulled him, trying to find a way out of this destruction. But it was no use. She could see the huge sphere around them, armed with canons that launched fireballs at them. Their planet was almost reduced to ash. They were in one of the few living settelments. How did this happen?, she wondered. They couldn't have... No, they would have warned us, told us to leave... Deep in thought, she didn't notice the burning piece of a building falling on top of her. Her son pulled her out of the way just in time as she gasped. Confused and suffocating from the smoke, she turned to find another way, but it was useless. Their power was useless under the sphere. She couldn't escape. Finding that they were truly trapped, she collapsed on the ground crying. The child Dragonoid knelt down next to her, not understanding. She whimpered before she spoke. "Listen to me... It's going to be alright, OK? We'll all be fine... Me, you, Dad. We'll all be together, alright?" she was crying and couldn't try and smile. She screamed as a building fell on both of them, and she pushed the child Dragonoid out of the way. He yelped out and extended his hand to try and grab his mother, but she was crushed under the building. He screamed as he frantically tried to push the bits of the building off her, but all he managed to do was uncover part of her. He cried as he watched her die. She looked at him with a glimpse of hope in her eye. "Hey... I want y-you to do something" she coughed and spluttered. The child nodded his head fast. "I... I need you to pretend...you're dead...It will save you. I need you...to be...safe..." she barely uttered as she died. Her son didn't move as he realized she was gone, and realized that his father wasn't alive. He shook with fear, anger. He looked around him, at the sphere. At the cannons, at the fire dancing around him, burning his friends. He shook his head and dried his tears, then ran. He scrambled towards a dead body, and hid next to it. He was utterly freaked out as he noticed he knew who the body was, but he knew his survival depended on it. Fire collapsed around him for what seemed like hours, slowly obliterating everything he knew. Category:Rager's Story Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise